lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makuu/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Makuu and Kion first started out as enemies, with Makuu taking an immediate dislike to the cub as an infant when he and Bunga entered his float's watering hole without being invited. As Kion grew, the two remained enemies at first, with Makuu's belief that crocodiles were above the Circle of Life clashing severely with Kion's obedience towards the concept. But during the Dry Season, Makuu reformed and grew wiser as Pua had said he would. Although Kion was at first hesitant to believe him, he started to see a different side to Makuu. After Kion saves him from falling into a pit trap, Makuu develops a change of heart to the cub. The two are now good friends, and Makuu now trusts Kion's judgment. Bunga Bunga and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Fuli Fuli and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. Ono Ono and Makuu first started out as enemies but became firm friends. He even forgave Ono when he accidentally woke his float from their hibernation. Beshte Although Makuu really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Hodari At first, Makuu gives doubts about Hodari and thinks his dream of being a crocodile is completely ridiculous but when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which he happily accepts and is announced an honorary crocodile. As of currently, they seem to be on friendly terms, with Makuu respecting Hodari for saving him and for showing the bravery of a crocodile and it looks like the gecko respects him as well. Simba Simba invited Makuu to the Savannah Summit, as he believed that Makuu deserved the chance to prove himself as a good leader. Later, after being woken by the Lion Guard, Makuu spoke to Simba, as a watering hole needed to be found for his float. When Kiburi lost the mashindano, Simba believed Makuu’s assurance that he hadn’t known about Kiburi’s plot to harm him. Nala Before his reformation, Makuu showed no loyalty towards the queen. In Never Roar Again, after he and his Float took over the Flood Plains, Nala informed Makuu that he was not entitled to owning them. Makuu refused and had two of his crocodiles pull the lioness into the water, using her as leverage with Kion. Regardless, Kion used the roar in a new unique way, blowing away the whole float, and then Makuu, saving Nala. Since then, Makuu changed his tune and showed more loyalty to the Queen and the Circle of Life. Zazu Zazu and Makuu used to be enemies because Makuu attempted to eat Kion and Bunga after they accidentally challenged him in his territory. A year or two later, Makuu has grown as a leader and willing to negotiate with other animals, so therefore, Zazu now accepts him as an ordinary Pride Lander and Makuu has not tried to harm him ever since. They also worked on the Savannah Summit together with many other animals in preparation for the Dry Season. Bupu He and Bupu didn't get along at first. When Bupu attends the Savannah Summit along with several other leaders and gets a surprise and shock when Makuu gets invited too. When he leaves for the Watering Hole, Bupu soon has a conversation with Makuu, who wishes to negotiate with the antelope. While Makuu explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near Bupu's watering hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, with the crocodile striking back in retaliation. But soon the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. But Kion warns the crocodile, who slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Bupu is proud of himself, claiming that Makuu wouldn't try tangling with an antelope again. Later, Bupu tries to negotiate with Makuu again at Pride Rock, but Kion pounces on Makuu, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way, before leaving the king and his son. Later at the summit, when Kion tells Bupu and the other leaders that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life (Died) after an accident involving him falling into a pit, he is disappointed stating that they "were so close to an agreement." But to their surprise, Makuu reveals himself to be fine After Bupu grows tired of everyone's gasping, to everyone's relief, Makuu found the prank worthy of a crocodile. Finally, he is able to trust Makuu, Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. Twiga Twiga didn't like Makuu at first do to the fact all the things he and his crocodiles have done in the past. She was visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. So along the way to Mizimu Grove, she and Vuruga Vuruga thought of a plan that would teach him a lesson by making fall into a pit of the rotten fruit. though later at sunset, when Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving her and everyone in great shock. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga step up and say they didn't want Makuu to perish, and they just wanted to teach him a lesson. To her surprise, Makuu returns alive and well, though angry at the lack of trust she had for him. Twiga along with Vuruga Vuruga watches on with shock and worry that Makuu will never accept them as comrades but their shock is turned into relief when the crocodile says that the trick they pulled was worthy of a crocodile. Male Crocodile Male Crocodile follows Makuu faithfully and conversates the most with him seen in Never Roar Again. Ma Tembo At first just like all of the other animals Ma Tembo never trusted Makuu. When Makuu made his speech in "The Savannah Summit" Ma Tembo warmed up. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Makuu teaches Ma Tembo to swing her tail like a crocodile. However she can't do it right because she has a short tail. When Makuu is being attacked by Kiburi Ma Tembo swings her trunk to save him instead of her tail. Mbeya At first, Mbeya didn't trust Makuu just like everyone else at the summit. Until Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga almost made Makuu fall into a pit with rotten fruit. After Makuu made his speech and everyone wanted him and his crocs to sleep near them. Big Baboon At first, Big Baboon didn't trust Makuu just like everyone else at the summit. Until Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga almost made Makuu fall into a pit with rotten fruit. After Makuu made his speech and everyone wanted him and his crocs to sleep near them. Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga Vuruga didn't like Makuu at all let alone trust him at first after all the things he and his crocodiles have done in the past. She was visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. So along the way to Mizimu Grove, she and Twiga thought of a plan that would teach him a lesson by making fall into a pit of rotten fruit. though later at sunset, when Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving her and everyone in great shock. She and Twiga confess to the act, claiming that they only wanted to make him smell bad. But to her and everyone else's surprise, Makuu appears, angry at their lack of trust. Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga are worried that he is mad, but instead, Makuu applauds their trick, stating that it was plan worthy of a crocodile. With Vuruga Vuruga seeing Makuu in a new light, she offered to let Makku and his float sleep near her herd's mud wallow. Basi At The Rise of Makuu after Mashindano Makuu he becomes the new leader of the crocodiles. After Kion uses his roar from the Grove of Trees he told Makuu he wants to welcome back in Big Springs to eat fish. All he has to do is... ask. Laini Laini and Makuu are on good terms. She helps the Pride Landers save his Watering Hole from the Outlanders. She's also happy to have Makuu on their team. Kifaru When Kifaru tried to stop Makuu from eating his best friend, Mwenzi, he ran into a tree. He later tried to eat him (as he thought he was a big snack) until he fought him and his crocs off with the tree stump under Mwenzi's orders. Makuu has not messed with him ever since. He then threw the stump off his horn at Makuu, saving Mwenzi and the Guard in the process. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Makuu forgives Kifaru after he helps save his Watering Hole. Boboka At first, Makuu didn't like her because she wouldn't do his move right. He thought that she was worst than Ma Tembo. However, she helped saved his Watering Hole from the Army Of Scar and he becomes friends with her. He says that if she ever needs help in the future his float will help them. His Float Makuu cares a lot about his float. He makes sure that they're safe. In "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Makuu tries to find a new watering hole for the dry season. In "The Little Guy" Makuu helps protect his float from Kiburi's float. Janja's Clan Janja's clan attacks Makuu's Float with the rest of the Army of Scar in Pride Landers Unite!. Makuu fought off Janja himself personally, revealing his hatred for the hyena. Jasiri Makuu and Jasiri are on good terms. They work together to fight the Outlanders. Shujaa Shujaa and Makuu are on good terms. They work together to fight the Outlanders. Hadithi Hadithi and Makuu are on good terms. They work together to fight the Outlanders. Kiara Makuu joins Kiara and the Royal Family on their goal to defeat Scar. Vitani Vitani and Makuu are on good terms. Makuu watches as Kion's Lion Guard and her Lion Guard have a competition. Kovu Kovu and Makuu are on good terms. Enemies Pua Despite Makuu's feelings towards him, Pua does not show any ill feelings towards the now-leader of his float, even after he was defeated by the younger crocodile in a Mashindano and taunted after his loss. Although Pua criticizes him for his arrogance, he always believed in Makuu's reformation, positive that he just needed time to learn the true importance of the Circle of Life which he eventually did. It is unknown if Makuu ever made amends with Pua after he becomes good. Kiburi Kiburi is Makuu's archenemy. He was originally a member of Makuu's Float until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up from their hibernation. Unable to return to sleep, the crocodiles now needed a source of water and Makuu decided to see Simba about finding a new watering hole. Kiburi disobeyed his leader's orders and he searched for his own water which interfered with the local animals. After reprimanding Kiburi for fighting Kion, Makuu leads his float to a new watering hole provided by King Simba. But Kiburi thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if he doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become a leader. The mashindano was also part of a plan to murder Simba, but Kiburi loses the mashindano and the plot against Simba fails. Losing the mashindano meant Kiburi was banished from Makuu's float and he and his small group of followers were exiled to the Outlands by Simba for trying to murder him. Kiburi's float then becomes part of Scar's army. He has occasionally returned to the Pride Lands and took advantage of the fact that Makuu was hurt and nearly killed him, but was defeated eventually, showing how much he desires revenge against the leader. Whenever given the chance in battle, Kiburi always targets Makuu hoping to finally defeat his former leader. Kiburi again fights Makuu in the Battle for the Pride Lands, but Scar was defeated and the war was over. Kiburi and his float don't care about Jasiri being a leader of the Outlands saying that they'll keep to themselves. It's unlikely that Kiburi will ever try to make amends with Makuu. Tamka and Nduli Tamka and Nduli was the member of Makuu's Float, until the guard woke him and the rest of the float up, which caused him to disobey their leaders orders and go and search for their own water, and thinks that the spot Makuu picked was horrible and after being told to leave if Kiburi doesn't like it, he instead calls for a mashindano to become leader but luckily, was unable to defeat Makuu. That same night, they planned on murdering Simba, so Kiburi could also become king but after the guard foiled their plan, they were banished from Makuu's float for losing the fight, and was exiled for trying to kill Simba. Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Makuu is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased Makuu for no reason. Mwenzi Makuu attempted to eat Mwenzi while he was on a small tree branch and nearly succeeded until Ono saved him. He tries to eat him again, but this time while he is injured and barely missed him. Mwenzi still appears to be afraid of him despite being in a safe place. Kifaru then comes to the rescue and under Mwenzi's orders, he saves him from Makuu and his float. He has not tried to mess with him ever since. Young Rhino In Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Makuu tried to eat young Rhino until Basi and Beshte came to help. Kwato Kwato and his herd have been attacked by Makuu and his float to take over the Flood Plains. Thurston Thurston and his herd have been attacked by Makuu and his float to take over the Flood Plains. And he began to panic and run. Male Mongoose Male Mongoose has been attacked by Makuu and his float when they tried to take over the Flood Plains. He decided to warn the Lion Guard for help. Reirei and her pack During Jackal Style since one of the jackal pups who tried to steal the fish since Makuu tried to eat it. Reirei and her pack appear during Kupatana, crashing the party. During the fight, Makuu is seen staring angrily at the jackal pups after his Beshte knocks them down. In "Pride Landers Unite!", Scar orders the jackals to attack him and his watering hole. Scar Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's watering hole. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Makuu is scared of Scar when he saw him on top of Pride Rock. Mzingo and his Parliament Makuu helps the Pride Landers fight the vultures to defeat Scar. Category:Relationships